Harry Potter and the Ominous Forshadowing
by draco-felton2012
Summary: Harry's school year is about to take a ride on a dangerous roller coaster as he encounters a relative that was thought to have never existed. Even dumbledore's stumped as to how it happened. Please R&R!
1. Cassidina Lillian What?

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter one- Cassidina Lillian who?

"Boy! Get up and cook us Breakfast!" Screeched Petunia Dursley, the matron of number four Privet Drive. Harry rolled off of the tiny cot in the smallest bedroom and scrambled around for some clean clothes. After throwing on a whale sized shirt that was once a bright red, but had faded to a soft pink and some large jeans with some ripped holes in the knees, and some twine rope tied to hold them up, he scrambled downstairs and scooped up the mail as he headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He was just at the doorway when he came across an unusually thick parchment envelope with bright loopy emerald writing that could only come from a Hogwarts letter. Tucking the thick envelope into his pocket, he meandered into the kitchen to fry up some bacon, eggs, and sausages.

After serving up the plates of breakfast, and downing some toast and water, Harry collected the dirty dishes and washed them by hand, as the Dursleys had decided that a dishwasher was too good for the 'freak', and that he should be grateful that they allowed him to live under their roof in the first place. Vernon finally left for work, and Dudley left to go to the Polkiss' house to go show his friend Piers something really cool that he got from his Aunt Marge in the mail for his birthday. Petunia sniffed at the spotless dishes being stacked into the kitchen cupboards and told Harry that they were barely acceptable to eat off of and that he should do better next time, and left to watch the neighbors plant their new garden.

Harry seized the opportunity to dash to his room and rip open the Hogwarts letter. It held the usual drivel about school and his book list as well, and then he noticed an extra bit of parchment. His curiosity overtook him as he unfolded and read,

Dear Mr. Potter, your presence at hogwarts is required on the 31st of August as something of great importance concerning you has come to our attention. Please be ready at 10 am for a trusted staff member to come and Transport you. The password you should look for is, "The Order of the Roasted Chicken sends their well wishes". Enjoy the rest of your summer,

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_)

The rest of the weeks remaining until Hogwarts passed with little importance. Finally at 10 in the morning on August 31st, Harry opened the door to find Professor Snape holding a chewed up dog Frisbee and venomously announcing, "The order of the Roasted Chicken sends their well wishes." Harry could only stand there floored as he gaped at his teacher whom was dressed in a pair of black muggle trousers wearing a black button down shirt with a long obsidian coat slung over his right shoulder.

"Well potter are you going to stand there and imitate a fish or are you going to invite me in?" Professor Snape asked curtly. Harry snapped out of it and stood aside muttering a feint come in.

"Potter where are your school things?" Snape sneered, not wanting to be there any longer than absolutely necessary. Harry wordlessly pointed to the locked cupboard under the stairs. The professor then realized that Harry hadn't been able to access his school things all summer. A quick Alohomora and then a shrinking charm later, and the Professor thrust a mini trunk and owl cage at Harry, growling at him to put them somewhere secure so they didn't fall out during their trip.

"How are we going to be getting to Hogwarts Professor?" Harry ventured quietly. In reply the snarky professor thrust out the chewed up fanged Frisbee that he'd been holding earlier, and told him to touch it. Once he was sure they were both in contact with the repulsive toy he called out,

"Hogwarts, Jelly Bellies." The portkey twisted the environment around them until it was just a blur. Harry's feet slammed onto the floor in the headmaster's office and he fell on his bum trying to orient himself to his surroundings. An aged hand came swimming into view in front of Harry's face, and he craned his neck up to find a beaming Albus Dumbledore wearing bright green robes with white unicorns prancing around on them.

"Hello Harry m'boy." The headmaster exclaimed cheerfully. Once Harry was on his feet he was immediately seated in front of the headmaster, with Snape no-where in site "Lemon Drop?" the headmaster inquired. "No? Well more for me then," he announced as he popped the yellow sweet into his mouth.

"Um Professor," Harry hedged not quite sure how to voice his question.

"You are no doubt curios as to the reason you were summoned a day early correct?" Professor Dumbledore spoke. Harry nodded relieved he didn't have to stumble through the sentence himself. "Well Harry, the fact of the matter is, one of my good friends at Saint Mungos contacted me saying he had a teenaged girl there with a curious lightning bolt shaped scar on her arm claiming to be a miss Cassidina Lillian Potter. We immediately performed a series of tests, both muggle and magical in nature only to find that she was your twin sister. I was stunned as Lily had informed me that her other child didn't make it, having died shortly after birth. It is suspected that Voldemort tried to kidnap her, and that Lily faked her daughter's death for whatever reason, however we cannot be sure. I asked to have her transferred here to finish her recovery knowing you might like to see her. She has just recently been diagnosed as well enough to join classes at the start of this year." Harry didn't here this however as he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a living breathing twin sister. "Excuse me Professor," he said breathlessly, "I think I'd like some time alone to think this over if you don't mind." "Not at all Harry, you may come down to the hospital wing when you're ready. Until then, you may place your belongings on your bed in Gryffindor tower, and the house elves will unshrink them for you."

The rest of the day passed in a maelstrom of strong emotions; joy, and anger among the most prominent. Harry eventually crept down to the hospital wing at midnight and peeked in to see a long head of messy black hair resting against the windowsill.

"Is it a full moon tonight?" He whispered. The figure whirled around and Harry came face to face with almost an exact copy of himself except that the copy was a female. She stared at him for a moment before replying that it was a gibbous moon, and that the full moon wasn't for another week. She then asked him for his name. "You mean you have no clue who I am?" he replied shocked. He pulled up the bangs covering his scar. "Does this mean anything to you?" He asked holding his breath.

"No should it?" She asked, her faced screwed up in a puzzled expression. Harry's face broke out into a smile.

"It's just…it's nice not to be recognized by a scar for once." He replied cryptically. "My name's Harry Potter."

"I'm Cassidina Pot… wait you're a Potter too?" she asked him, her emerald eyes sharpening.

"I'd venture to guess that you're my long lost twin sister then?" Harry said instead.

"Yeah." She replied dazed. "I guess so." Suddenly, a light went on in Madam Promfrey's office. Harry vanished under the silvery invisibility cloak and Cassidina feigned sleep. As soon as the coast was clear, Harry and Cassidina whispered their goodnights and Harry headed for Gryffindor tower, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next day Harry and Cassidina wandered around Hogwarts getting to know each other as they waited for the Express to arrive in Hogsmeade station. Harry showed her some of the secret passages and trick doors to make sure she didn't get too lost on her first day. Eventually Hagrid fetched Harry and Cassidina and told them they could come down to Hogsmeade to pick up the first years and Harry would ride back in the Carriages with the upper years, whilst Cassidina would ride the boats with the first years. Once on the platform, a strong pair of arms surrounded his rib cage and a head of thick bushy brown hair pelted into Harry's face as Hermione clutched at him like a lifeline. Eventually Harry managed to choke out,

"Hermione**…** can't**…** gasp**…** breath." Hermione blushed at his words and released him, dragging him off to a carriage with Ron bumbling along whilst he told Harry all about the summer he'd had. After the golden trio had settled into the carriage it lurched forward setting along the path to hogwarts. Harry was attacked left and right with questions, why hadn't he been on the train, where was he on the 31st that he couldn't be at Diagon Alley, what was so important that Slimy Snape had to pick him up, things like that. Doing the best he could, Harry sidestepped the questions with cryptic answers and meek expressions, finally saved from the last one about snape as the carriage ceased it's motions and the door sprang open.

Dumbledore called the great Hall to order as McGonagall lead in the first years with Cassidina in the front. "Students! He called we have a new third year joining us this year she will be sorted first and then we will proceed to sort the first years as we always have. Please do not pester her with too many questions as she is recovering from a severe memory loss. That is all." Dumbledore then sat in his elegantly carved headmaster's chair as Professor McGonagall called out,

"Cassidina Potter." The great hall was a flurry of whispers as Hermione and Ron turned to scrutinize Harry. He nodded slightly to answer their unspoken question and watched the sorting hat on his sister's head.

"Well, well, another Potter. Perhaps you will be the one to do what your brother could not." The sorting hat cackled.

"And what would that be oh wise and mighty sorting hat?" Replied Cassidina sarcastically. "Ah, ah now that would be telling." The sorting hat replied, but you shall do great things in…"


	2. Slytherin vs Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Chapter 2. Slytherin vs. Blood 

_Beta Blog_- Oh if any of you guys are wondering, we decided this would be the start of Harry's sixth year, but this isn't HBP compatible. No offence but there were too many things about that book that I just couldn't stand, I'm sure Draco- Felton will agree with me. Don't worry; we'll make sure Sirius works his way in here somehow…

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled out. Cassidina smiled and left for the clapping table on her left. A space was cleared for her in between a youthful girl with a slightly pug like face, and a blonde boy named,

"Draco Malfoy. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Would you do me the honor of gracing me with your presence?" He queried gesturing to the open seat in between him and Pansy.

"Cassidina Potter," she replied gracefully. "I would be more than happy to oblige." She stated as she seated herself on the bench just in time to hear Dumbledore's announcements.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts, both new and old. As I am sure you are aware, Voldemort is back. To ensure your safety, teachers will be accompanying you on your Hogsmeade visits more so than ever, and you will now only be allowed to visit the stores that have cleared safety precautions with the staff. A list will be available with your head of house, as well as owl mail order forms for shops that won't be open for business during the holidays, when you visit. The forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden," Dumbledore said with his eyes lingering on the golden trio of Gryffindor house. " And Mr. Filch, our beloved caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the use of magic in the corridors outside of your classrooms is strictly forbidden, unless in the case of emergency. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the 2nd week of the term, anyone interested should contact Madame Hooch, our flying instructor. Quidditch teams are to note that either their head of house, or two other teachers on the staff will supervise during practices to ensure their safety. Now please, Bon Appetite!"

Food then appeared on the tables as students began to partake in the wonderful repast that had been laid before them thanks to the hard working house elves. Over at Gryffindor table Harry was still trying to get his mind around the fact that his sister, his brand new baby sister, even if it was only by a few minutes, was a Slytherin; a cunning, sneaky, ambitious snake.

Slytherin table however, was quite the place to be. Cassidina found herself quickly making friends with Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Millicent, even Crabbe and Goyle who posses an intelligence that was hard to match once you got past the dumb act they put up to fool people into thinking they were mediocre at best. She was enjoying herself thoroughly, and when the feast came to an end, Draco asked if he could escort her back to the common room. Agreeing to his invitation, she asked him to wait a little bit, as she would like to talk to her brother.

"What on earth would you want to talk to precious little St. Potty for?" Draco snipped. "He's a foolhardy Gryffindor and hardly worth the effort. Slytherins are mainly known for their reputations, Cassy, and associating with Gryffindorks doesn't fit into that reputation anywhere."

"He's also my brother. Wouldn't a good relationship with my only family look better on my slytherin résumé?" Cassidina countered with a slightly frosty warning tone.

"If you wish to continue associating with him I will not stop you, I just don't want you getting hurt because he can't look past weasel's influence. When we were in first year, I was young and, like most children, idolized my parents. My father was a particularly strong role model and I strove to be just like him in every-thing I did and said. When I first met Harry in Madame Malkins, I didn't realize it was Harry Potter, I just saw another person whom should be awed by my Malfoy-ish personality. I didn't realize that it would have driven him away because I didn't know any better. By the time I went to go meet him as Harry Potter to gain an ally and a friend, I'd already screwed up with him unknowingly, but it wasn't until I saw him sitting with carrot-top over there and made quite the royal jerk out of myself that any chance of friendship we could have had flew out the window in a terribly tarnished state." Draco finished quietly.

Cassidina was floored. She realized that not many get to see this side of Draco ever. She then looked him in the eyes, to get a good judge of his current character. She saw nothing but honesty and concern for her well being along with a tad bit of shame and sorrow for his actions when he was eleven. She smiled at him for letting her in, and they continued down to the common room as planned. Cassidina borrowed an owl from Draco; asking Harry to meet her at the Room of Requirement, and to let her know when was best for him. She didn't expect the slightly cold response from him telling her that she could just bug off, and to stay away from Harry now that she was in slytherin. It stung, that her brother thought so low of her. She immediately sought out Pansy for comfort.

The next morning she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sought out Harry with a slightly angry and hurt glint in her eyes. " Are you responsible for this curt note." She asked in a clipped tone. Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." He replied quite confused. Cassidina got quite irked as she pulled out the hurtful note for him to view. "Hey, that's Ron's handwriting!" He exclaimed. He too had quite an angry glint in his eyes as he read it." Why on earth would he write such rubbish? You're still my sister, despite the fact that you are in Slytherin. I'm sorry Cassy I'll just have to talk to him about it." A shadow fell over him as he spoke and Cassidina whipped around as Harry tilted his head only to find, "Malfoy." Harry spat out just as Cassidina said,

"Draco."

"What do you want ferret face?" said Ron as he came up behind Harry with Hermione alongside him.

"I'm merely collecting what is mine and leaving, Weasel, I have no intention of staying near you disgusting Gryffindorks any longer than absolutely necessary." Draco then turned to Cassidina," Cassy, May I have the pleasure of escorting you to our table for breakfast?" He said as he held out an arm.

"Bye big brother, see you later." Turning to Draco Cassy then replied," I would be most honored that a gentleman such as yourself would escort me." She then placed a delicate hand upon the crook of his elbow and the two walked off to the Slytherin table.

"What the deuce is your problem Ron!"


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3: Dream it and Weep

_BB_- _yea the last line of Chapter two was just the lovely beta being a crazy Family Guy fan…_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

Last time: _"What the Deuce is your problem Ron?" (For those of you that aren't family guy savvy he is basically saying what the heck?)_

"No. What's _your_ problem Harry. A Slytherin! It's a disgrace! However I'll forgive you if you promise not to ever associate with such disgusting death eaters-in-training ever again. They are very beneath you, you know." Ron declared with a pompous air. _(Yeah, he sounds kind of like Percy, but I just couldn't resist!)_

"I'll do no such thing Ronald Weasley. She is my sister and I'll associate with her if I want to. Call me when you get your head out of your arse. In the meantime good luck finding a new best friend."(**Like he could find one, he is such a you know what**) Harry argued passionately and then stormed out of the great hall with his robes billowing behind him in an oddly Snape-like manner. Hermione nervously glanced around at the Great Hall, which had become so still and silent a pin could have dropped and everyone would know exactly where it had landed.

Cassidina and Draco had merely watched the exchange curiously before returning to their breakfast just as the owl post was coming through the rafters. Among them was Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, and Draco's Eagle Owl Maverick who came to land at the Slytherin table with varying reactions. Slytherin table was aghast with shock. Wasn't that Harry Potter's owl? They thought. What on earth is it doing here? The mystery was solved when Cassy untied the small parchment from Hedwig's extended leg, and then gave her some bacon rinds, which she'd remembered Harry telling her was a favorite treat of Hedwig's.

Dear Cassy, it read,

I'd very much like a chance to talk to you about how your first day went. Perhaps we could meet in the Library around three o'clock? Reply back with Hedwig.

Your Brother,

Harry

"Well Draco," Cassidina remarked, "Do we have any plans today at about three?"

"I'm afraid that we have an appointment with one Mr. H. Potter in the far corner of the library." Draco said humorously whilst faking an air of false importance and business stiffness in his tone. He had been glancing at the note from over her shoulder so as to make sure that not of them were the disgusting hate mail like that which she'd received the other night. He then returned back to his parcel, just missing the gentle smile that spread across Cassidina's face. She knew that Draco and Harry despised each other, so it really meant a lot to her that Draco would go out of his way to do something like this when she knew he'd rather run around in a Hufflepuff uniform wearing flower wreaths and proclaiming his love for house elves, then join up with Harry Potter in the Library at three, and only because Harry wanted to meet up with Cassidina.

Classes went by relatively quickly with little importance. Many of the teachers merely gave long winded speeches about how there was only one more year until their O.W.L.s, and that they'd better start studying now, blah, blah, until finally they were assigned a thick packet full of many basic reviews from a long time ago, and told the class that it was due by the end of the month, no exceptions.

History of Magic however, was just as unentertaining as ever with the dreadfully boring Professor Binns droning on and on about goblin wars in the 1700's in his sleep-inducing voice. Cassidina was fighting to fall asleep herself and eventually started on a review packet from Potions to avert her boredom. Harry was, of course, asleep but he had discreetly cast a silencing charm around his mouth because he didn't want to accidentally cause a stir should one of his nightmares pop up. They had been getting more frequent as of late. Yet, instead of his parents or Sirius in trouble, his nightmares had morphed into a dark shadowed land full of mysterious images that held no logic in their appearances.

_(Dream) Snape was standing tall and proud in front of a cauldron filled with a bubbling mass whilst Wormtail in his rat form was silently observing with a rapt attention. A small light of shifting mass hovered around _

Snape, before the image disappeared to be replaced by a mysterious stranger in a cloak being Marked by Lucius, in front of the weakened state of Voldemort. (End Dream)

Harry then awoke with a start. Someone was shaking him very impatiently.

"Wha-. Hermione?" Harry yawned, before realizing she couldn't hear him. He flicked his wand in the general direction of his mouth and muttered a quick finite incantantem. Before turning his head towards his bushy haired friend.

"It's about time you woke up Harry I've been shaking you for ages. Have you been sleeping well lately? Do you need to see Madam Promfrey?"

"Hermione. I'm fine. I don't need to see Madam Promfrey or anything like that. You do realize you're pretty much the only person that can survive that drivel of Binn's right? Even some the Ravenclaws have trouble staying awake. What have we got next?" Harry supplied, quickly changing the subject.

"Well," Hermione hesitated as she looked over her schedule, " we have Charms next, and then a free period. Then we're done for the day."

Charms was no different from any of their other classes, except that every time he said O.W.L professor Flitwick fell off of his enormous stack of books that he'd been using to see the class over his desk. Finally it was 3 o'clock and Harry paced nervously in the Library waiting for his sister to show up.

"Harry!" Cassidina said, just barely managing to keep it quiet enough so that Madam Pince wouldn't harp upon them. She and Draco came up to Harry, and Cassidiana threw her arms around him in a sisterly hug.

"Cassy I'm so sorry that Ron wrote you that disgusting stuff in a letter and then had the gall to send it to you. If it makes you feel any better I had a fight with him and we are no longer friends until he gets his head out of his arse and shapes up. I'm even willing to call a truce with you, Malfoy, if I need to. You're obviously very important to my sister so I feel that I should at least make the effort. However, if you hurt her than you are going the feel the wrath emanating from the business end of my wand. Agreed?" Harry stated seriously, his arm still wrapped protectively around his sister.

"Like I would ever want to hurt your sister potter. She's practically family anyway, with her being in Slytherin and all. However I will agree to a truce with you. You are right that we should no longer be fighting with such an obviously important person between us that has somehow wormed her way into our lives. It would tear her apart if we were still fighting with each other." And with that Mafoy extended his hand in a manner that made Harry think of his first year back on the Hogwarts Express. The only difference is that this time, Harry accepted the hand with his own, his face a calm neutral. Cassidina beamed at the obvious effort between the two to put aside their long feud that had started years ago just so that she would be happy. Cassidina and Harry then chatted lightly about their first day and about how Cassy enjoyed Hogwarts so far, while Draco browsed the shelves nearby in hopes of getting a start on his History of Magic assignments. All of a sudden a loud gong like bang rang through the halls of Hogwarts telling all students to go to the Great Hall. Masses of confused students crowded into the large room as Dumbledore stood.

" SILENCE! Students. Deatheaters have been spotted rallying in Hogsmeade, and we have reason to believe that they will be upon Hogwarts shortly. We cannot have you in the common rooms or here in the Great Hall as those are some of the most obvious places the Deatheaters would look. If any student has a suggestion we strongly encourage that they come forward now. Thank you." Harry Immediately darted forward using shadows to make himself less noticeable as he determinedly made his way towards the aged Headmaster.

"Professor." He called out quietly. "What about the Chamber of Secrets? Seeing as how it's just Deatheaters and Voldemort is not with them, they would have no way to get past the parseltounge passageways."

"What a sound Idea Harry! Although I thought the stones caved in down there? And the basilisk carcass too?"

"Professor Snape could go down and shrink the basilisk so as to use it for potions later. And I'm sure the stones could be easily cleared. We could also have the older students transfigure tables and chairs until the all clear is given. It's at least a ten-minute carriage ride from Hogsmeade so I'm sure we have enough time before the deatheaters get here." Harry stated quickly, his idea seeming better and better as he spoke.

"Well done Harry! Yes that sounds like a fine Idea I'll send professors Snape and McGonagall along with some of her 7th Year Newt Transfiguration class and we'll send the rest of you along once they get back."

"Professor, I think you're forgetting one very important detail." Harry stated, with a slight twinkle of amusement. " Unless the ability magically manifested over night, neither professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, or any of the Students that would be accompanying her can get in to the chamber. They don't speak parseltounge Professor. I'm also pretty sure that they don't know where to go either as they've never actually been down there."

"Quite right Harry! I suppose that we'll have to send you along with them then. Now hop to it! We don't have much time before the Deatheaters will get here. Severus, Minerva! Over here please!" Dumbledore quickly explained the plan before the small group left the Hall.

"Students! May I have your attention once more! Thank you. A small group has left the Great Hall to go and prepare the safe area. For your own good we will not tell you where you are going, but I will say that you don't want to stay and play the hero, because you will have no way to get into the safe area once it has been closed. Thank You." Professor McGonagall came back and shot up red and silver sparks from her wand, signaling that the chamber was ready. A lookout would use a special charm that sends up green and gold sparks wherever the headmaster is to announce the arrival of Deatheaters at the Hogwarts wards. Immediately Professors and prefects began to herd the students in groups out into the corridors to the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. Oddly Hogwarts didn't move the staircases the whole time it took the students to get to the Chamber. Once professor Flitwick arrived with the last group, Harry nodded them into the chamber before jumping in himself and hissing the closure phrase as he slid down the large pipe.

The students got themselves comfortable for a long night in Purple sleeping bags not unlike the ones they used last year. Harry and Cassidina lay close by for a long time just thinking quietly before they fell off into an uneasy sleep. Harry then began to toss lightly as he was thrown into another vision.

(Vision)  
"Draco Malfoy, Rise." Came a cold, high-pitched voice that could only belong to one person.

"_Lucius. You have done a fine job of raising your son. You shall be rewarded." Lucius bowed his head and murmured praises of his lord's greatness, and thanked him. Turning his attention back to Draco Malfoy, he stared straight into his eyes, and Harry knew he was going to use his legillimency talents to make sure Draco was telling the truth. "Draco Malfoy. Do you pledge to follow the Dark Side and be a Deatheater under the Lord Voldemort following him without question?" Voldemort hissed at him with his snakelike tongue protruding out of his lips at every 'S' in his sentence._

"_I do my lord." Harry gasped at the sincerity and eagerness in his tone. It was sickening._

"_Do you knowingly admit to having cast all three unforgivable curses under the direction of Lord Voldemort successfully?" Voldemort's eyes light with a sick pleasure at Draco's conformation of this question. "Then, Draco Malfoy, receive the honor of bearing the Dark Mark on your left forearm and wear the Deatheater cloak and mask with unparalleled pride. With that Harry saw Lucius reach over and press his wand upon Draco's forearm and a long string of Latin escaped his mouth, as Draco screamed silently with his eyes at the unbearable pain he was receiving. When it was over, Draco's clothing had changed to a long black robe with a Dark Mark emblem embroidered over his heart in a thread so black you could hardly tell it was there. Over his face a white mask covered his face, with a chromic sheen forming a barely visible skull, grinning cruelly in the light. (End of Vision)_

Harry shot up gripping his scar, about the same time his sister did, tears were coursing down her face.


	4. The Conversation not beta'd

**The Conversation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Listen Cass, maybe its not true. Maybe his father made him. Maybe….. I don't know." Said Harry sadly

"No, my dreams are always true. I don't know why this one would be any different?" said Cassindina with tears streaming down her face.

" I don't know. But, it is possible."said Harry with a noticibly fake smile.

" Listen it doesn't matter, now just go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning."said Cassidina while laying down on her pillow.

_Cassidina's mind….._

_This cant be true. He is perfect. I have to convice myself that its not true. I know its not. Draco is a nice caring boy. He wouldn't do that. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't………………._

_Harry's mind….._

_I should have helped more. I should have.. I should have warned her…I should have…..I should have……_

"**EVERYBODY UP!!!"**yelled Dumbledore with fierce sound.

Everybody jumped out of there sleeping bags with a sudden startle.

"They are all gone. So I would like first years to go up to their normal classes, then second years, then third years, then keep the following pattern."said Dumbledore in a hushed tone like he was thinking of something.

Everybody went up one by one with the help of Mcgonagall. Harry then without thinking looked to his side and saw that no one was there. Cassidina had left. He had an idea where she was.

" Professor Dumbledore, may I go up now. I have to find someone?" asked Harry

Dumbledore looked down at Harry with a glare knowing who he was looking for and why.

" Yes, I suppose. But, then wait for your year to go up. Then continue with them to your classes."

"Yes sir."

Harry dashed up the tunnel to find Cassindina. He looked everywhere, but he found her on a bench sitting next to Draco. He sat behind a bush and listened to the conversation.

"Draco, are you going to be a death eater?" Cassidina asked with a trembiling voice.

"Why are you asking me this. Don't you trust me. Listen I would never hurt you. So why exactly does it matter?" asked Draco

"Well, it does. I cant be involed we a death eater. I am sorry if your father is one. But, you are you. You don't have to follow your father's wishes. You don't!!"

"Listen, I have to do what my father says. You just don't understand. I have to do everything that he tells me to do. I cant disobey him. If I do. Then, no more Draco. Only a pile of dust."

Disclaimer: sorry to have a short chapter..But pleaz R&R!!

-draco-felton2012


	5. Who are you? not beta'd

**Chapter 5: Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter.**

**Last time: **"Listen, I have to do what my father says. You just don't understand. I have to do everything that he tells me to do. I cant disobey him. If I do. Then, no more Draco. Only a pile of dust."

"What do you mean? He would kill you??" said a very shocked Cassidina.

"Yes, him or You Know Who. Eiether one would if I didn't follow their orders."

"Oh my lord! How could he do such a thing. Especially if you're his son?"

"Well, I don't know why. But he will. And that is why I have to become a death eater. But let me tell you something, I will never hurt you or any of your other friends! And that is a promise."

"Ok, I guess its alright then. Do you want to go and get some lunch?"

"Sure."said Draco

Harry dashed through the hallways trying to fine Hermionie.

"HERMIONIE!!!!" exclaimed Harry

"Harry are you ok…whats wrong?" asked Hermionie

"You wont believe it, Malfoy is a death eater. And Cassidina found out. And she is staying with him even though she knows. She is staying with him because supposedly Malfoy is forced to be a death eater….and if he isnt his dad would kill him!!!!" said Harry trying to catch his breath

"Oh my gosh!!!! How can this be……HOW???" said Hermionie

"I don't know all I know is I will get her away from him as long as I live!!!" said Harry

_During classes……….._

"Listen up everyone, there is going to be a ball."exclaimed Professor Mcgonagall

_groan groan groans groans_

"It is going to be somewhat like the Yule Ball. Except it is for Halloween. Halloween, in case some of you don't know, is a muggle holiday where they dress up as goblins, witches, wizards, monsters, and such. So we thought that this year we would have one. But, instead of dressing up like monsters and goblins, we will dress up like muggles." Said Proffesor Mcgonagall enthusasticlly

_ring ring ring ring_

"Class is dismissed." Said Professor Mcgonagall

"Wow that is kind of cool, another ball, this time I can do it right. I am going to ask Cho is she will go with me."said Harry walking out of the classroom.

"Cool." Said Hermionie

Cassidina walked up to Harry and Hermionie.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the ball?" she asked

"Ya we did." Said Hermionie looking at Harry who was staring at the ground not saying anything.

"Sounds exciting, doesn't it?" asked Cassidina staring at Harry

"Ya it does, sorry me and Harry should go. Bye Cassidina." Said Hermionie pulling Harry down the hall.

"Bye…" said Cassidina Harry walk away without even saying bye.

"Hi." Said a voice coming from behind her

"Hi?"said Cassidina turning around not being able to see who it is because they were looking down.

"Umm….I wanted to ask you a question…?" said the figure lifting his face up.

It was………………………………….RON!!!

Disclaimer: Sorry kind of sort and kind of a clif hanger…….will update soon…please R&R


	6. The Unexpected Answer not beta'd

Chapter 6: An unexpected answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Ron? What are you doing here? I thought you hated me because I am a Slytherin? If you came here to yell at me, then you can leave." Said Cassidina

"No, listen I have to talk to you in private."said Ron pointing to the empty Herbology classroom.

Cassidina walked in a sat at the desk closest to the door. Ron just stood right infront of her with his head down.

"So, what is it that you want?"asked Cassidina

"Nothing, I…well yes I do have to tell you something. Its that me and Harry have been friends since first year. And I think why I told him not to hang out with you is, because I like you. But, I am going out with Hermionie and I didn't want to be tempted. So, I thought if Harry started not to like you than maybe I would too. And you see, I just couldn't help myself. Now, I have lost my best friend and the one I love…..you."said Ron quivering with fear.

Cassidina just stared at him in awe. Ron knew exactly what she was thinking, what the hawk is his problem.

Then Cassidina just got up, and left the room with a sudden slam of the door.

Cassidina walked down the halls silently. Not saying a work to anyone. She was clunching her books tightly. She could feel her hands start to sweat. She could feel the cold shiver go down her spine….when….she bumped right in to Malfoy.

"Hey Cassy, whats wrong?" asked Draco

"Nothing, its really nothing."

"Well, ok then. Hey do you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Draco

"Um…I don't know. I will talk to you later Draco." Said Cassidina who just kept on walking

Malfoy didn't know what hit him. Why didn't Cassidina just say yes? So, he thought that maybe someone had something to do with this.

Malfoy ran with furry going down his spine. He ran to the end of a hall he has never been to. He ran to the Gryffindor common room.

He waited and waited until Harry came out. Then Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into the dark corner under the stairs

"OWWW! What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry with anger rising in him.

" Why did you pull Cassidina away from me? Its not your life but hers and mine! NOT YOURS!!!!!"said Draco

"I didn't talk to her about you, yet. I was going to but I havent had the time yet. So it was her discension what ever she did." Said Harry leaving

Malfoy was left puzzled. Why would Cassidina not want to talk to him? Or go to the ball with him?

_Back with Cassidina…._

Cassidina was so scared. She didn't know what to think. Did she like Ron? Did she like Draco? Who did she want to go to the ball with? She couldn't make up her mind……………

Disclaimer: Sorry sort chapter, really busy, but please R&R


End file.
